


An Ode to the CMB Photon

by achrmy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achrmy/pseuds/achrmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of no particular form written in a burst of inspiration. Also proof that I may in fact be a nerd.<br/>The Cosmic Microwave Background is an "echo" of the early universe composed of faint, low energy microwave photons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to the CMB Photon

Oh, tiny photon! To have so come far,  
Across time and distance unfathomable.  
What mysteries you saw unfold and fade!  
What mighty deeds you passed by!

Certainly the powerful gamma rays  
And the enduring radio waves  
Have struck an impressive blow.  
They appear mighty in the sky.

But you, least of all light  
You faint and cold  
A near featureless form on the sky  
You uphold the universe

What are the largest galaxies next to you?  
The black holes in all their majesty and awe?  
How can they compare  
To the value you hold?

By becoming the smallest,  
You have become the greatest!  
Your light is the sign of a beginning.  
Thus you are our greatest treasure.


End file.
